The present invention relates generally to a treat holder that holds conventionally available treats consumed mostly (but not exclusively) by dogs as a treat, but not as a primary food source, and administered by the pet owners. In an embodiment, the treat holder is used in connection with rigid and semi-rigid pet treats that are usually 6+ inches long and of a cylindrical shape like a pencil or drum stick. In other embodiments, there is no limit to the length of a treat that can be inserted. In an embodiment, the treat holder can accommodate treats slightly less than an inch in diameter.
Usually, the treats are harvested from animal tendons and pizzels and thoroughly dried to a very rigid state. They have no additives, are not manufactured, and are completely natural; and, therefore, they can be of varying lengths and widths (even within the same class, i.e., 6 inch, 12 inch, etc.). In addition, the treats usually do not have even diameters throughout their span. In other embodiments, the treat holder holds treats that have integrity, are hard to the touch, are almost bone like with little bend and cannot be easily swallowed or quickly consumed. In an embodiment, the treat holder can be used to hold bully sticks. In another embodiment, the treat holder can be used to hold rawhide chews.
Although these types of treats are very popular with both owners and pets alike, they are offered with some trepidation. They are almost impossible to swallow when they are full sized, but the concern increases as pieces are chewed off and the length diminishes. Some pets, especially larger pets, will chew a 6 inch treat down to two inches or so, and attempt to swallow the entire remaining portion. If the pet is successful in chewing the treat down to this size, one or more of the following four things can happen:                1. It leaves the pet with a solid mass in their stomach that cannot be readily digested, which they will regurgitate 24-48 hours later.        2. The pet will experience significant distress and need a veterinary visit to remedy.        3. The pet will get the treat lodged in their throat and need veterinary assistance to safely remove.        4. The pet will choke and die. Thus, some pet owners habitually hold this type of treat in their hand and never allow their pet to chew freely because of a fear of choking.        
Depending on the size and volition of the animal, this type of treat is usually not quickly consumed. Some pets can take hours or days to completely ingest a treat; some will finish it in one sitting; and others need several sittings. Regardless, a pet with a treat does not always display behaviors that are consistent with the owner's wishes. Such behaviors may include:                1. Taking the treat and chewing it on the couch, on the rug, on top of an owner's clothes, towels or bed.        2. Attempting to hide the treat in the couch, behind the couch, backyard, under the rug, or some other inconvenient, inaccessible place, where it will rot and stink.        3. More seriously, having a conflict with another pet in the house; a dog's personality will often change when they have a treat or bone.        4. More serious again, possibly snapping at or even biting an owner or child who comes too close to their treat.        
The value of the treat is also lost when it is not fully consumed because it is hidden or lost, which wastes money on treats that usually cost between $1.00 to over $10.00 each.
Thus, there is a need for a treat holder that holds a treat and allows the pet to safely take it therefrom.